1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display system capable of reducing power consumption when a host interfaces with a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display system generally includes a host outputting an image signal of each frame and control signals and a display device displaying an image. The display device includes a display panel to display the image and gate and data drivers to drive the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each of the pixels is connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from the gate driver. The data lines receive data voltages from the data driver. The pixels receive the data voltages through the data lines in response to the gate signals provided through the gate lines. The pixels display grayscales corresponding to the data voltages, and thus the image is displayed.
In recent years, as the market demand for high resolution continues to increase, the amount of data transmitted between the host and the display device also continues to increase. As a result, power consumption by the high-speed interfaces that provide data transmission between the host and the display device also continues to increase.